Good Morning Squall!
by orangesmakemehappy
Summary: Squall wakes up to find a shocking morning surprise!


I opened my eyes slowly still feeling exhausted. I looked around my room trying to remember what happened last night. Clothes scattered the floor My coat and shirt lay in a pile next to the nightstand and my pants thrown across the room. "Oh" I laughed to myself when I saw Rinoa's clothes on the floor too. I felt a smile spread across my face as I heard Rinoa waking up next to me.

I turned and reached down to grab my clothes but Rinoa's arm held me back. "Hey baby, Im just grabbing my clothes not like Im going to leave you" I laughed knowing she was begging for more.

Rinoa pulled me back and I leaned closer to kiss her. "Rinoa-" I stopped. . "I-I-Irvine!?"

"Last night was great Squall!" Irvine squealed and to my horror he wasn't wearing a shirt and probably wasn't wearing anything else under the blankets.

"IRVINE WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed loudly and jumped away from him.

His face turned to a frown and he looked like a lost puppy. "Come on Squall you dont remember the great time we had?"

"What the hell are you talking about!!!!" I screamed completely freaked.

"Come on baby!"

"Dont call me that!"

"Remember we kept roleplaying and you wanted to touch my gun?"

I was about the scream when suddenly my bathroom door opened. I saw someone walk out. It was Selphie. . . wrapped in nothing but a towel and soaking wet hair.

"Good Morning honey!" She walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek and went to give Irvine a kiss too.

"What!" _I slept with Irvine AND Selphie??? _Selphie sat on my bed hugging Irvine, the towel barely staying on her. _Oh God... I dont want to see this._

"Come on Squall lets go for round two!" She whipped my pillow at me and started to tackle Irvine.

"No! Stop!" I screamed getting up from the bed extremely thankful that I at least had boxers on.

"Hey dont start without us!" Quistis and Zell walked in the room wearing clothing that I never wanted to see on them. Quistis was wearing a corset lingerie thing and was carrying her whip and Zell. . . I dont even want to think about why he had that speedo.

'THERE IS NO ROUND TWO!" I screamed trying to get everyone out of my room._ Rinoa is going to kill me!. . . . And I dont want to be gay!_

"Oh Squall you know you loved it when I used my whip on you!" Quistis cheered and tried to snap me with her whip. I stared at her in horror and backed away when she hit me with it.

"No! Why is this happening!" I felt my face burning red.

Quistis sighed and looked at Zell who sighed as well. Selphie popped back up from under the covers "Fine Squall we know what you want. I guess we can go in pairs AGAIN" everyone sighed and I had no clue what was going on.

"We know you have your favorite. . ." Quistis walked away and brought in another person. Seifer!?

"What. . .!"

Seifer looked up at me he looked scared. "Ok Squall I know I am your favorite. . . just go easy on me this time ok?"

Quistis laughed "Jeez Squall you know your a beast in bed, Seifer was like your slave last night fuzzy handcuffs and all, you scared him off for a bit. I had to go chase him down!"

Seifer walked towards me slowly. He looked terrified and he grabbed my hand.

"NO! Im not gay!" I screamed slapping Seifer's hand away.

Seifer walked closer leaning way to close to my face. "Please Squall. . . I love you, I need you!"

My face twisted into horror and I wanted to puke. _I had sex with Irvine, Selphie, Quistis, Zell, and Seifer! I didn't even get to do it with Rinoa???_

Selphie sat up and smiled a huge smile. Then she started to laugh uncontrollably. Everyone followed.

"Im s-s-sorry! I couldn't hold it anymore!" Selphie screamed in between hysterical laughter. "You should have seen the look on your face!"

Suddenly my closet slid open and Rinoa hopped out. She was laughing even harder than Selphie. . .and carrying a video camera. "I got the whole thing on tape!" She rolled on the floor hyperventilating with laughter.

My face felt like it was on fire. . . "Wait. . . who took my clothes off then! Why would you do this!?"

"It was my idea!" Selphie perked up and smiled. "I took your clothes off too, dont worry I didn't look at anything"

I was pissed. "Get out!" This was the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me. _And why the hell is Quistis in that outfit. . . and Zell for god sakes. . . and Selphie wrap your towel tighter!_

"Aww Squall honey your cheeks are all red!" Rinoa laughed and came over to give me a hug. "It was just a joke and come on if it was anyone else you would have laughed too."

I hated to admit it but Rinoa was kinda right. "Ok. . ." I sighed "Now everyone out!" I shooed them all away.

Selphie came out after changing into her clothes again and started to leave but suddenly turned around "Oh! Squall just so you know Seifer was actually the one who really wanted to undress you so I let him help K?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review and read my other stories!**


End file.
